A computing apparatus may be exposed to various kinds of technical hazards. The technical hazards may be associated with modifying the data on the computing apparatus or otherwise obtaining access to the data without having permission to modify or access the data. There is a need to rank these technical hazards so that the computing apparatus can be protected.